That Was a General Feeling wasn't it?
by Spidey.ActMyAge
Summary: Tony Stark sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terlibat begitu dalam dengan anak yang dilihatnya di Youtube. Ia menganggap semua itu adalah hal biasa. Tetapi kali ini ia salah. Apakah Peter Parker juga beranggapan yang sama?
1. Chapter 1

**That Was a General Feeling wasn't it?**

Summary :

Tony sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terlibat begitu dalam dengan anak yang dilihatnya di Youtube. Ia menganggap semua itu adalah hal biasa. Tetapi kali ini ia salah. Apakah Peter juga beranggapan yang sama?

.

.

Notes:

Ini adalah ff pertamaku tentang Spider-man dan Iron-man. Maaf bila ada sesuatu yang salah karena sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu mengikuti komik, serial atau lainnya. Tetapi Spider-man Homecoming yang dibintangi Tom Holland membuatku sangat tertarik. Dan aku mencoba membuat ff ini berdasarkan film itu, mencoba menuliskan bayanganku tentang apa yang terjadi yang tidak terlihat dalam film.

Selamat membaca dan beritahu aku apa pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.

Terima kasih

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Rencana perjanjian Sokovia membuat Tony tertarik untuk menyelidiki siapa saja manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super atau kemampuan lebih seperti Natasha dan Clint. Dan ia benar-benar tertarik ketika seseorang yang memakai setelan training biru, kaos kaki merah, sarung tangan merah, houdie merah, dan kaca mata renang tampak di youtube tengah menangkap mobil berkecepatan tinggi hanya dengan tangan kosong!

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam, mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang sosok yang disebut Spider-man itu, memilah-milah hal yang satu dari yang lain, akhirnya ia mengetahui seperti apa wajah di balik topeng itu.

Napas Tony tercekat ketika seraut wajah muncul di layar. Mata coklatnya yang besar seakan menatap balik ke arahnya. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Tony kehilangan kata-kata. _Spider-Man seorang anak kecil!_

Meski ia sudah mencurigai jam aktif Spider-man yang berlangsung di luar jam sekolah anak SMA, kenyataan itu tetap memukul Tony cukup keras. Apa yang ia lakukan saat masih seumur anak itu? Ia rasa ia sibuk mencari perhatian ayahnya, merajuk kepada Jarvis, atau membuat ulah yang merusak diri sendiri. Tetapi anak di depannya ini setiap malam berkeliling untuk menolong orang-orang dari kejahatan kecil, bahkan membantu wanita tua yang tersesat atau sekedar menurunkan kucing dari pohon!

 _Peter Parker._ Tony bergumam dalam hati. Nama yang cocok dengan anak berambut ikal kecoklatan itu. Informasi yang ia dapat juga memberitahunya bahwa Peter seorang anak yang sangat cerdas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa anak itu tidak langsung melompat menjadi mahasiswa kalau ia mampu untuk itu. Pasti membosankan ketika semua pelajaran terasa begitu mudah. Tony melakukannya. Ia masuk MIT pada usia 15 tahun.

Panggilan telepon dari Pepper tentang pertemuan yang harus ia hadiri membuat Tony menutup semua berkas yang ia kumpulkan; Menjaganya di folder yang sangat tersembunyi hingga Ultron pun jika masih ada tidak dapat meretasnya; Lalu beranjak pergi. Dan ketika ia kembali dari semua kesibukannya, ia tidak lagi mengingat seorang anak bernama Peter Parker.

Setidaknya begitu yang seharusnya terjadi. Tetapi Tony langsung teringat ketika serombongan anak seusia Peter menyeberang jalan sementara mobilnya terpaksa berhenti tepat di belakang garis. Ia melihat anak-anak itu bergurau, kelihatan begitu hidup dan tidak terbebani oleh hal-hal buruk seperti perampokan, kecelakaan, pencurian, dan banyak lagi.

 _Namun Peter Parker memikirkannya._ Pemikiran itu membuat Tony bergidik tanpa sadar.

Tony menonton ulang rekaman-rekaman di Youtube yang memuat sepak terjang Spider-man. Ia memicingkan mata ketika melihat apa saja yang sudah dihadapi anak itu dengan setelan spandex-nya yang aneh. Ia memperbesar lambang laba-laba yang ada dalam kostum Spider-Man, mencari gambar terbaik yang bisa ia tangkap, dan menyimpannya.

Bukan hal aneh bagi Pepper maupun Happy ketika Tony mengurung diri di lab. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah Tony tengah mencari bahan yang cocok untuk Spider-Man. Ia mencari bahan yang cukup melindungi anak itu dari serangan atau benturan, namun masih sangat fleksibel sehingga tidak mengganggu gerakannya. Tony juga mencoba melihat seperti apa penembak web yang dipakai Spider-Man, membuat rancangan yang lebih kuat tetapi ringan sehingga tidak membebani pergelangan tangan yang tampak kecil itu.

 _Aku hanya ingin membuatkannya pakaian yang lebih kuat dari spandex-nya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Bukankah wajar sesama superhero saling menolong? Jadi ini biasa-biasa saja._ Tony tersenyum puas dengan pemikirannya.

Setelah setelan itu selesai, Tony hendak menyuruh Happy mengantarkannya sebagai hadiah. Namun ketika ia melihat rekaman baru Spider-Man di Youtube, di mana Spider-Man menghadapi beberapa perampok yang mengeroyoknya, Tony merasa harus menambahkan program Splitter Web ke penembak web sehingga Peter bisa menembak target yang berbeda sekaligus.

 _Ia memerlukan Taser Web untuk melumpuhkan lawan yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat._

 _Ia perlu Web Grenade._

 _Ia mungkin memerlukan Web Shield._

 _Ia memerlukan Spider-signal._

 _Ia bisa menggunakan Magnetic Web._

 _Ia bisa…._

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar Tony sudah menciptakan 576 kombinasi tembakan web yang berbeda ketika Thaddeus Ross memberinya waktu hanya 36 jam untuk menangkap Captain America.

Saat Black Widow bertanya siapa yang akan ia panggil untuk membantu, satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Tony adalah Peter Parker.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

Aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Benar-benar hal yang baru buatku,

tetapi aku berharap kalian menyukainya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**That Was a General Feeling wasn't it?**

.

Notes:

Whoaaa… aku merasa begitu buruk di chapter 1, tetapi ketika aku mengintip kembali ke sini, ternyata banyak komen yang memberi semangat. Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian dan dukungannya, semoga ff ini bisa berlanjut sampai selesai.

Aku sangat senang bisa mengetahui tanggapan kalian semua.

Terima kasih

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

May Parker memutar matanya dengan kesal ketika berita di televisi untuk kesekian kalinya memberitakan Tony Stark dan Yayasan Septembernya yang membantu mendanai proyek para ilmuwan muda.

"MIT…," gumam May sedih sambil menatap foto keponakannya yang tengah tertawa di antara Ben dan dirinya.

Sejak kedua orang tua Peter meninggal karena kecelakaan, Ben dan May langsung menyediakan diri sebagai walinya. Mereka tidak ingin Peter yang baru berusia 6 tahun harus berpindah tempat tinggal berkali-kali dengan orang tua asuh hingga usianya 18 tahun. Peter masih memiliki mereka sebagai keluarganya. Meski tidak menginginkan seorang anak dalam pernikahan mereka, saat itu Ben dan May sepakat tanpa kata untuk membawa Peter masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

Peter anak yang manis dan pintar, sama cerdasnya dengan kedua orang tuanya yaitu Richard dan Maya Parker. Ben dan May selalu bangga dengan nilai-nilai sempurna yang diraih Peter, namun menolak usulan pihak sekolah untuk membuat Peter melompati jenjang pendidikan sesuai kemampuannya.

" _Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku lebih suka Peter melewati setiap tahapan sekolah. Itu akan baik untuk perkembangan mentalnya jika bertumbuh bersama teman-teman sebaya."_

May tersenyum mengingat alasan yang ia berikan saat itu. Hal itu tidak semuanya bohong. Meski kehidupan liar yang dijalani Tony Stark menjadi sekian persen alasan May menolak. Tony Stark dikenal sebagai anak genius yang masuk MIT di usia 15 tahun. May khawatir Peter akan mengalami perkembangan emosi yang tidak normal jika mengikuti langkah yang dilalui pria itu. Bahkan setelah menjadi Iron Man, Tony Stark masih mengadakan Stark Expo yang tidak lebih dari sebuah acara untuk memuja dirinya sendiri.

 _Yayasan September berbeda. Itu murni bantuan untuk proyek penelitian para ilmuwan muda._

"Aku tetap tidak menyukai Tony Stark." May menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Ia berharap Peter bisa masuk MIT, namun keuangan mereka yang hanya cukup untuk sesekali makan di luar, tidak mengijinkannya bermimpi. Beasiswa; Hanya itu harapan yang ia miliki untuk Peter.

May hendak mencari tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan beasiswa di MIT ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu apartemennya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Peter memiliki kunci sendiri sehingga ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Kesibukan May yang tak menentu membuat mereka memiliki kunci masing-masing, sehingga ketika tiba di rumah mereka bisa membuka dan mengunci kembali pintu untuk alasan keamanan. Queens bukan kota yang bebas kriminal apalagi di daerah mereka. Munculnya sosok bertopeng yang disebut Spider-Man 6 bulan belakangan ini cukup menekan tingkat kejahatan di Queens. Kadang May berpikir bagaimana jika Spider-Man sempat menolong Ben. Tentu suaminya masih hidup dan kehidupan mereka akan jauh lebih baik.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat lamunan May buyar. Ia bergegas mengintip dari lubang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat itu juga May mundur dengan jeritan tertahan.

 _Tony Stark ada di depan pintuku!_

.

.

Tony Stark bukan orang yang pandai mengenai sisi emosional manusia, bahkan ia tidak malu untuk menyebut di atas podium bahwa dirinya memiliki watak yang cacat. Meski begitu, untuk urusan meyakinkan orang tentang apa yang ia kerjakan, itu sesuatu yang mudah. Setidaknya ia merasa May Parker, wali dari Peter Parker, menelan begitu saja alasan kedatangannya siang ini di apartemen kecil mereka. Bahkan wanita cantik yang bertubuh indah itu menghidangkan minuman dan kue kenari untuknya!

 _Ini akan berjalan lancar._ Tony bergumam dalam hati. Namun begitu ia menggigit kue yang dihidangkan, ia cukup yakin ada kilatan mengerikan di mata May Parker. Cukup mengerikan sehingga ia tidak berani berkomentar apapun tentang kue yang tidak enak itu, dan memaksa dirinya menelannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" May mengangkat piring kue ke arah Tony. "Kalau begitu, silahkan dihabiskan."

 _Dia pasti sangat membenciku._ Tony Stark mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin sambil meraih sekeping kue kenari lainnya.

.

.

Peter Parker tidak percaya hari ini berjalan begitu baik. Selama ini selalu saja ada masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya, sampai teman-temannya mengatakan hal itu adalah 'Keberuntungan Peter Parker'. Jadi ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah di parker sembarangan di luar apartemen mereka, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan sedikit berharap polisi tidak akan menderek mobil itu, lalu berjalan menuju lantai ke-7.

Bukan perjalanan yang tenang untuk mencapai tempat tinggalnya. Orang hilir mudik, ada yang duduk di lantai sampai mengobrol, bahkan beberapa bergerombol di tangga dengan asap rokok mengepul bukanlah pemandangan baru baginya. May sudah berusaha mencari tempat cukup bersih dan aman bagi mereka, dan tempat ini yang masih terjangkau.

"Hai, May." Peter langsung menyapa ketika matanya menangkap sekilas sosok May di ruang duduk.

"Hai." May menyapanya kembali sementara Peter menaruh ranselnya di lantai dan DVD player yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"Baik," jawab Peter. Ia berjalan menuju ruang duduk. "Mobil gila ini di parkir di luar…."

Kalimat Peter terputus dan kedua matanya melebar melihat sosok yang ada di sebelah bibinya. May sendiri berbalik menghadap Peter sambil tersenyum.

"Umm…" Peter tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Oh, Mr Parker."

Peter bisa mendengar dengan baik meski kedua telinganya tertutup oleh earphone. Alat itu hanya berfungsi untuk mengurangi tingkat kebisingan yang masuk dan musik membantunya untuk fokus ke hal-hal yang ingin ia dengarkan saja. Tetapi kali ini ia memerlukan kedua telinganya terbuka untuk berbicara dengan tamu mereka. Lagipula hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah membuat Tony Stark atau Iron Man curiga.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan…?" Peter langsung menyadari pertanyaannya yang tidak sopan. "Hai, aku…aku…aku Peter."

"Tony," jawab Tony, sedikit bersyukur ia tidak perlu memakan kue kenari lagi.

"Apa yang… Apa yang… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Peter meneriaki dirinya sendiri yang selalu gagap jika panik. _Tenanglah, Peter, ia di sini bukan untuk Spider-Man._ Peter berusaha tetap tenang namun kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan tubuhnya tanpa sadar memperlihatkan posisi bertahan.

"Ini saatnya kita bertemu. Kau menerima emailku kan?"

Kedipan mata itu tidak luput dari pandangan Peter. Tony Stark mengajaknya memainkan sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu!

Gerakan mulut May yang bertanya padanya tanpa suara benar-benar membuat pikiran Peter terpecah. Ia cukup yakin Tony Stark telah berbicara dengan bibinya beberapa saat sebelum ia datang, dan ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah percakapan ini. Kehadiran Tony Stark sudah cukup mengguncangnya. Ilmuwan sekaligus pahlawan favoritnya ada di depannya sekarang!

"Ya kan?" Suara Tony seolah menuntutnya menjawab.

"Ya… Ya…." Peter tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari May yang terus bertanya dengan gerakan bibirnya. Ia diam-diam memutuskan mengikuti apapun yang Tony mainkan.

"Ini tentang…." Kini ia memandang Tony meminta bantuan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang tunjangan!" protes May, tanpa sadar menolong Peter yang mulai kebingungan.

"Tentang tunjangan." Peter mengulang seakan itu hal yang tidak mengejutkannya.

"Yayasan September." Tony melanjutkan.

Peter memandang Tony dan membenarkan hal itu meski dengan kebingungan yang ia sembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Namun kenyataan bahwa Tony terus berjalan dengan apapun yang direncanakan, jelas menyembunyikan hal itu dari May, membuat Peter sedikit lega. Kini kedua tangannya tidak lagi menyiratkan posisi bertahan.

"Ya. Ingat ketika kau mengajukan?" Tony kembali melempar umpan.

"Ya." Kini Peter menjawab dengan lebih meyakinkan.

"Aku menyetujuinya." Tony meraih cangkir untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang tersumbat kue kenari. "Jadi sekarang, kita sedang berbisnis."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ada apa? Kau mencoba merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya… aku hanya… aku hanya tahu kau sangat menyukai kejutan. Jadi aku pikir, aku akan membiarkan kau tahu dengan sendirinya." Peter mencoba sebaik mungkin bersikap santai. "Omong-omong, apa yang aku ajukan?"

"Itulah kenapa aku kemari." Tony mengelak.

"Baiklah." Peter mencoba menurut namun rasa cemasnya meningkat dan ia kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Hanya saja… baiklah." Peter menyerah. Tony jelas tidak ingin membahas hal itu di depan May.

"Sulit dipercaya dia adalah seorang bibi." Tony kini memuji May meski tidak melepas tatapannya dari Peter.

"Kami datang dari berbagai watak dan bentuk." May tersipu.

"Kue kenari panggang ini sangat lezat," puji Tony lagi sambil meraih sepotong kue kenari.

Peter mengerutkan keningnya melihat ke arah mana ini akan berlanjut. Ia memandang Tony dengan waspada. "Maaf menyela."

"Ya?"

"Apakah semua ini melibatkan uang atau tidak?"

.

.

Tony Stark tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari anak seperti Peter Parker. Baiklah, ia tidak mempelajarinya begitu detail selain segala hal tentang Spider-Man. Tetapi ia berpikir bahwa Peter Parker seorang anak pintar, yang terlalu pintar untuk masih berada di SMA, juga seorang kutu buku yang tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan mode dan semacamnya. Tetapi saat ini Peter bertanya terus terang kepadanya mengenai uang. Remaja di depannya benar-benar tak terduga.

Seharusnya Tony Stark mewaspadai hal ini sebelum ia terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam kehidupan Peter Parker. Namun batas waktu 36 jam dari Sekretaris Negara Thaddeus Ross, nyawa teman-temannya yang terancam oleh Pasukan Khusus jika ia tidak berhasil membujuk mereka untuk menurut, semua hal itu membuat Tony tidak berpikir jauh.

"Ya." Tony menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ini jumlah tunjangan yang cukup besar. Lihat dengan siapa kau berbicara."

Saat itu Tony Stark tidak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya uangnya yang akan terlibat dengan seorang anak bernama Peter Parker. Ia berpikir Peter Parker sama seperti Harley Keener, anak yang membantunya ketika menghadapi Mandarin. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuan Harley, ia membuatkan sebuah laboratorium untuknya dan semua kembali berjalan normal untuk mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu Peter Parker akan menyeretnya ke dalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak ia bayangkan akan ia miliki sebelumnya. Perjalanan ke sana masih jauh. Ia masih berpikir ini hanyalah perasaan yang biasa. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan akhirnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ijinkan aku mengetahui apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter 3

Terima kasih

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

Aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Benar-benar hal yang baru buatku,

tetapi aku berharap kalian menyukainya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
